The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Analog filters (e.g., Complex Band Pass Filters) in communication systems may have high bandedge ripple due to component mismatch, among other reasons. The bandedge ripple may also vary based on voltage, temperature, and various parts of the filter. The various parts of the circuit include different IC's or chips. Each chip may be a part. There can be variation in bandedge ripple across chips.
The high bandedge ripple may cause significant degradation in sensitivity of link performance. One solution is not good for all manufactured chips hence the need for online or dynamic compensation of ripple is required.